Uncommitted - Xiah Junsu
Descripción *'Titulo:' Uncommitted200px|right *'Artista: 'Xiah Junsu *'Single: '''Uncommited *'Pista:' #1 *'Genero:' R&B *'Idioma:' Ingles *'Lanzamiento:''' 23-Agosto-2012 Video center|400px Junsu Ingles She said i couldn´t be committed She said im too much of a player Come on Ahhh, Uncommitted Ahhh, Uncommitted Ahhh, Uncommittted EH EH It was all a dream Reality was far from the safe picture She painted for me She told me I was the one and I believed Until the dream dissipated so suddenly I don't know why she was so compelled to leave Something was messin' with her psychology I'm confused, she's sayin' something's wrong with me But how can I fix something I cannot see She said, you're not ready Baby, you're not ready for the real thing She told me that I'd be unfaithful and I cannot believe She said you can't be committed I said baby I don't really get it She said you're not the right type only good for one night You never stay committed to me How could this be, she's telling me I will never let her be my everything (OK) She said I'm a player and I'll never change I feel that I'm ready to leave again She said she could never trust a player like me But baby that was part of my history She's telling me breaking hearts is a part of me It's like it's in my system and it would never leave She said you're not ready Baby you not ready for the real thing She told me that I be unfaithful and I cannot believe She said you can't be committed I said baby I don't really get it She said you're not the right type only good for one night You never stay committed to me She said you can't be committed I said baby I don't really get it She said you're not the right type only good for one night You never stay committed to me I'm committed Uncommitted, I'll never admit it And then I'll never get it but somehow she could be right Uncommitted, I'll never admit it And then I'll never get it but somehow she could be right She said you can't be committed I said baby I don't really get it She said you're not the right type only good for one night You never stay committed to me She said you can't be committed I said baby I don't really get it She said you're not the right type only good for one night You never stay committed to me Español Ella dijo que no podía estar comprometido Dijo que soy demasiado jugador vamos Ahhh, no comprometido Ahhh, no comprometido Ahhh, no comprometido EH EH Todo estaba en un sueño, la realidad estaba muy lejos de la imagen segura que ella pintó para mí. Ella me dijo que yo era el único y creí Hasta que el sueño desapareció tan de repente. No sé por qué se vio obligada a irse, algo estaba mal con su psicología. Estoy confundido ella dice que algo anda mal conmigo, pero ¿cómo puedo arreglar algo que no puedo ver? Ella dijo no estas listo Me iré baby no estás listo para algo real. Ella me dijo que yo sería infiel yo no lo puedo creer. Ella dijo no puedes estar comprometido Yo dije de verdad no lo entiendo Ella dijo no eres el tipo correcto esta bien solo para una noche Tu nunca estarás comprometido conmigo ¿Cómo puede ser? ella me dice que nunca la dejare ser mi todo (OK) Ella dijo que soy un jugador y que nunca cambiaré Siento que estoy listo para dejar el juego Ella dijo que nunca podría confiar en un jugador como yo pero baby eso fue parte de mi historia Ella me dice que romper corazones es parte de mi que esta en mi sistema y que nunca lo dejaré Ella dijo que no estoy listo baby no estas listo para algo real Ella me dijo que sería infiel y yo no lo puedo creer Ella dijo no puedes estar comprometido Yo dije de verdad no lo entiendo Ella dijo no eres el tipo correcto esta bien solo para una noche Tu nunca estarás comprometido conmigo Ella dijo no puedes estar comprometido Yo dije de verdad no lo entiendo Ella dijo no eres el tipo correcto esta bien solo para una noche Tu nunca estarás comprometido conmigo Estoy comprometido Sin compromiso, nunca lo admitiré y entonces nunca lo entenderé, pero de alguna manera ella podría tener razón. Sin compromiso, nunca lo admitiré y entonces nunca lo entenderé, pero de alguna manera ella podría tener razón Ella dijo no puedes estar comprometido Yo dije de verdad no lo entiendo Ella dijo no eres el tipo correcto esta bien solo para una noche Tu nunca estarás comprometido conmigo Ella dijo no puedes estar comprometido Yo dije de verdad no lo entiendo Ella dijo no eres el tipo correcto esta bien solo para una noche Tu nunca estarás comprometido conmigo Datos Categoría:Xiah Junsu